


Myths and Legends

by julsclues



Category: Grey’s Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe - Everyone Lives, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julsclues/pseuds/julsclues
Summary: Her kids come home from school and they have a story to tell. Lexie tells them her favorite myth and legend.
Relationships: Lexie Grey/Mark Sloan, Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Myths and Legends

**Author's Note:**

> The plane crash never happened, and Lexie is happily married with kids.

She took out the last piece of Swiss cheese that was almost rotting in their fridge. It was almost four o’clock, she was expecting her kids to come home a little earlier the usual. She took a deep breath, she was overthinking if she’s done it right. It was a Friday, and while they wanted to watch their favorite show at 4:30, she knew she had to take care of mom duties first. 

And so she stepped out the door, and welcomed them into her open arms, just like she always does. She takes them inside while her kids were screaming with laughter, beaming with joy, something unusual about this Friday afternoon. What could they have learned today, she thought. 

So she asked, “How was your day today, babies?” 

George and Gill giggled, “Just the usual, mom.” 

Amused, she said, “The usual? The usual is you guys coming home, laying your bags down in the couch, waiting for your dad while he arrives at dinner time.” 

“I’m kidding, mommy. Something was unusual about today!” George told her as if he discovered something big. 

“See, I knew it.” She raised her eyebrows. “I knew it something was unusual, tell me, was is it something you learned? Was it something you did? Was it something your sister did?” 

They all burst into laughter while she tickled them. They all laid down on the couch while she knelt on the carpet. 

“We learnt the coolest thing today, mommy, the coolest thing! I didn’t even know all of these existed!” She saw the glimmer in her son’s eyes while he makes all these big movements trying to explain the coolest thing he learned today. 

Gill chimes in, “Yeah, it was amazing! It was like if superheroes were real, but they were not!” 

“Hmm, what are those?” She says. 

“Roman gods and goddesses, mommy! You don’t know that?” Gill exclaims. “I even have my favorite, Venus! She’s goddess of love and beauty, can you believe that?” 

“No, Jupiter was better! He could throw lighting bolts!” George then threw out his imaginary lightning bolts and pretend sound effects as if he were actually Jupiter. 

She interferes, “Wait, let me get you a sandwich because I think I know what you’re talking about.” 

She then heads to the kitchen, gets the two sandwiches she made. She hands them to her children, but they put down their plates, and did not bother touching their sandwiches. She was once again amused as they started going around the living room pretending they were something like their favorite gods, and doing all sorts of poses. 

“Mommy, you don’t know that? Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?” Gill wonders as she was just looking at them. She looks at them, smiling with eyes so full of love and amusement. They just remind them of her and her sister when they were younger. 

“Jupiter? Venus? Myths and legends, you mean?” She corrects them. 

George looks at Gill, “Myths and legends, yeah, that’s the one!” 

“Oh you know those, mommy! Why are you so quiet?” Gill finally decides to take a bite of her sandwich. 

“Actually,” she leans in towards them. “I know so much about myths and legends.” They laughed, looking at her. How could poor seven year olds compare to their genius of a mother, who knows so much more about their favorite gods. 

“You wanna know who’s my favorite one?” She asks. 

“Yes! You have a favorite one?” They got all excited. “She’s got a favorite one, too, George!” 

She laughed, she perched them up the couch. They knew they would be in for a ride. It wasn’t some bedtime story, it was just something she wanted to tell them. Because the kids looked into her eyes, and they saw some kind of excitement. Some kind of memories that rushed her over like waves when they hit the shore all at once. 

Gill saw how her mom was renewed with a bunch of memories, and she just knew she would be excited too. 

“Let me tell you about my favorite myth and my favorite legend. Wait, I need a round of applause first.” And both of them gave them a big round of applause while Lexie recomposes herself to tell her kids her favorite myth and legend. 

“He was a doctor-“

“A doctor?” her son interrupts immediately. “But doctors are not myths and legends, they’re real like you, mommy!” 

“Yeah, but he was like a superhero!” Lexie says. “In fact, he had a power. His power was to capture all the girls’ attention.” She booped the bridge of her daughter’s nose and Gill giggles, so does George. 

“Even I was infected by him.” 

“Go on, mommy, tell us more!”

She laughs at how much they wanted to know about this doctor, “Okay, okay, so he was a brilliant doctor, there was none like him. There had to be a reason why, but I don’t know, I just didn’t know what it was. I couldn’t point it out. Maybe it was his eyes, maybe it was his hair, maybe it was his charms or maybe it was his being double board certified.” 

She knew her kids did not know what double board certified meant, but they didn’t bother asking so she carried on. 

While she was talking, while her mouth did all the blabbering about this story she knew by heart, she looked at her kids eyes. And they were just filled with bewilderment, and mystery. They wanted to meet this man, they wanted to meet this legend. 

“His name was Mark Sloan.” 

Ah, Mark Sloan. She doesn’t even know where to begin with all the things she could possibly say about him. She could go on for days about Mark, telling them every single detail about him. 

But she tells them he was a plastic surgeon. Telling them he changes thousands of lives by being one. He’s honest and frank, both to his patients and interns. Other than being a good doctor, he was a good man, a good friend, and a good teacher. 

She tries to continue telling them all the cool surgeries Mark had done, but that one night she showed up at his hotel room and asked him to teach her just keeps crossing her mind. There are flashbacks of them in an on-call room, her in his hotel room, her in his apartment. 

“Mark Sloan also had the ability to be invisible!” She tries not to laugh at the look on her kids’ faces that were just full of shock. They sat there wondering how on earth a man could be invisible. 

Cause he really wasn’t. But it felt like he was every time he’d sneak into Meredith’s house just to spend the night with Lexie in her attic bedroom. That was a different kind of excitement, the hiding for awhile. Hiding from her sister, Derek, and probably from everyone else in the hospital, they truly felt invisible. Like nothing would ever come between them, and it was good time. She wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“But, did you know that Mark Sloan, the superhero and godlike Mark Sloan needed mommy?” The kids were beyond surprised. How could their mommy have superpowers but they don’t? 

“No way!” George exclaimed. Gill looks just as surprised and confused as him. Lexie tries to go on with her story but her kids are still in the middle of processing the fact that their mom has powers too. 

“Oh yeah I do.” She says confidently. “I helped him with many surgeries. Ooh, and every morning, I would give him the drink that makes him a superhero!” 

Coffee, she gave Mark his coffee every morning. She remembers the first time she gave him a cup of coffee when she was an intern. When he was still quite rude and unwilling to teach. 

Her very first intimate moment with him was when she called him up for a consult on Derek’s patient who was thought to have a brain tumor, but it turns out he only needed a check from an ENT. When the day ended, she found him sitting next to her at Joe’s, having a drink and talking about her photographic memory that saved a patient and got her to memorize the periodic table. 

She doesn’t tell them that other than surgeries, she helped him with his problems. She helped him give the support he needed. She helped him when his eighteen year old daughter just showed up pregnant in the hospital. She helped him by giving the love he deserved. She helped him until she couldn’t. 

“Why did you stop helping him, mommy? Are your powers gone?” Innocent little Gill pouts. For them, it was all too bad that their mom had stopped working with a superhero of some sort. 

“Well,” She struggles to find the right words. How does she tell her kids she was once in a relationship with him, and suddenly, they’re broken up? “Even if I saved people from getting hurt with him, I can’t save myself from getting hurt.” 

“Are you hurt, mommy?” George goes on to examine Lexie, even shaking her head to make sure she was fine. “Why didn’t you let Mark Sloan fix you? I’m sure he could have, and maybe you would have powers right now.” 

“I still do have a teeny tiny bit of my powers,”She explains. “But even Mark Sloan couldn’t fix what was wrong with me, but your dad did!” 

“Daddy did?” 

“Yes, your daddy did, George.” She squishes the cheeks of her son who looked exactly like her husband. 

She smiles bitterly as she looks over her children who are beyond happy to know that their dad fixed their mom. They said it made their dad even cooler, maybe even much cooler than Mark Sloan. 

And even if Mark tried to save her heart from hurting, their was already too much damage. It’s as if they’ve tried too much already, and yet, it always seems to fail. They patch it up, and then it gets broken over and over. They’d gotten tired of it. She’s gotten tired of it. 

She loved him, but she knew her worth. But because she loved him, she showed up in the parking lot and declared her love for him. It all came out just like word vomit. But that was just it. She told him she loved him because she wanted to get it off her shoulders. Other than the fact that she just really wanted to let him know she loved him. 

She realized she’d just patch her heart somewhere else where it’s never going to break again and again, and she’s found it here. 

But maybe deep in her heart she’s still hurting. Maybe deep in her heart she’s missing him. Deep in her heart, she still loves him. But she chose to move on. 

For whatever it’s worth, this will always be her favorite story. Her favorite mystery. And though at some point she thought Mark was her soulmate, and maybe even her greatest love, to her kids, he’s only their mom’s favorite myth and legend. 

“A cool myth and legend, right.” She finally ends the story. Her kids had the look on their faces like the first time she got to know who Mark truly was. “Have your teachers told you about that?” 

“No, mommy. I’ve never heard about him before. He’s way cooler than the Roman gods!” George says. 

And she stands up, brushes the dust off her knees, “Even Auntie Meredith doesn’t know about this, or Uncle Derek, or Auntie Molly, they all don’t know about it. It’s only me who knows him. I know that myth. I know that legend.”


End file.
